As electronic systems become more powerful and complex, integrated circuits incorporate very small features. Current silicon (Si) Integrated Circuits (IC) have features that are so small that they are placed on a substrate to be connected to external components. The substrate is normally known as an interposer. Interposers can be simple substrates with wire-bond landings for wire bonding directly to the SiIC or specialized interposers with electrically conducting vias to allow flip chip bonding. What is needed is an improved method for building reliable interposers.